User blog:Corbierr/Random Trivia Blog :D
Hey guys, I'm bored so I decided we could make a blog to share random facts we know. About anything, any little tidbit we find interesting, post it in the comments. I'm making a list below :P This is just for fun, so sit back, post some things you think are interesting to know, read and learn more about our crazy, crazy world, and enjoy. List of facts- History- - Greek statues weren't white; they were painted in very bright, primary colors. So that beautiful ancient art actually looked more like clowns back then. - There was a dude in WWII named Jackson Churchill. He was awesome. Why was he awesome? He used a longbow and a sword... in, again, WWII. ''More than once, the other members of his squad died but he survived. He also brought bagpipes with him, so one time when he was surrounded by Germans he just started playing the bagpipes. And when he got captured... he just walked out because he was ''bored. - The American National Anthem has been changed several times - The Declaration of Independence was written on hemp paper. - Twenty-seven percent of Americans believe we never landed on the moon The ancient Japanese code of Bushido was actually made up around the time Japan started getting imperialized by samuri who wanted to keep their legend alive and so they made up a falsely ancient code to feel proud and important, and keep traditions alive - One of the reasons why Australia was recruited into World War I was because they were a "domination" of the British Empire and all colonies involved with the British Empire had to go to war. - Women gave men who didn't have an army uniform a white feather as a symbol of "cowardism". - The Declaration of Independance was actually written in August The World- - The seven rays on the crown of the Statue of Liberty represent the seven continents. Each measures up to 9 feet in length and weighs as much as 150 pounds - Even though the grizzly bear is California’s official state animal, none have been seen there since 1922 - The American flag’s official colors are “Old Glory Red,” “White,” and “Old Glory Blue.” - In a former Soviet country, there is an amusement park called Stalin Land. - Alaska has the highest percentage of people who walk to work - There are 47 people in America named "Lol" - The Amazon Rainforest produces around one fifth of the world’s oxygen. - There's a town in Austria called Fucking (pronounced Fook-ing) - 98% of all paper money in America contains a trace of cocaine. - There is a place in Victoria, Australia called "Tittybong" - ANZAC stands for Australia (and) New Zealand Army Corps. On April 25, Australia and New Zealand celebrate ANZAC day. Pop Culture- - The voice actors for Mickey and Minnie Mouse got married in 1991. - A group of scientists found a new protein in 2008, and they named it Pikachurin after Pikachu, because of it's "nimble" movements. - Britney Spears was on Star Seach when she was 11 Years old - Justin Timberlake was on Star Search when he was 11 Years old - Beyonce was on Star Search - Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake dated - The song cry me a river by Justin Timberlake was made for Britney who cheated on him and and the song Everytime by Britney Spears was made for Justin who Britney expected to forgive her - Christina Aguilera/Justin Timberlake/Britney Spears are from the mickey mouse club on disney - One of the members from NSYNC, (Lance Bass) is homosexual - The NSYNC song Gone was originally made for MJ and Justin Timberlake but NSYNC turned it down, since Justin didn't wanna leave his friends - TLC sung the theme song to All That - Clarissa from Clarissa Explains It All never explained why Sam never uses the front door. - Christina Aguilera is pregnant with a baby girl - Did you know Degrassi has been on air since 1972? - General Hospital is the longest show ever - Leigh Anne almost died in a stage accident caused by one of Fifth Harmony’s Props Miscellaneous- - 15% of people are left handed. - There was a kid named Brfxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116, pronounced "Albin" as a protest against naming laws in Sweden. Later they tried to change the spelling to A, also pronounced "Albin", and also failed with that one. - Ice cream helps if you just had your tonsils taken out. - Pearls melt in vinegar. - The world's ant population is heavier than the human population. - When you die, the first sense lost is sight and the last is hearing. Category:Blog posts